Baby Daisy
}} Baby Daisy is a minor character in the Super Mario series who had first appeared in Mario Kart Wii. She is Princess Daisy as a baby. She is the best friend of Baby Peach. History As a baby, Daisy grew up in Sarasaland, living in a castle under the care of her mother, Queen Rosemarie. Rosemarie loved to play with her daughter and taught her the basics of various sports such as baseball, tennis, etc. She also educated her on how to garden plants and flowers. Baby Daisy's love for sports and gardening clearly seems to have carried onto her as an adult. In Mario Kart 8, Baby Daisy references her love for her mother by sometimes shouting "Mama!" when performing an anti-gravity trick. Game Appearances ''NRL Player Baby Daisy is a player on the Baby Brigade team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. She is a skillful character with average strength but poor speed. Her special skill is to pull out a flower to prevent tackling. Pikmin:Tales of Times Past Baby Daisy makes a cameo in the form of a portrait and when Yellowbelly is playing Super Mario Land, she appears on the screen. New Super Mario Baseball Baby Daisy appears on Yoshi's team in ''New Super Mario Baseball. Her stats have not been revealed yet. ''Mario Kart 8 Wii U Baby Daisy appears as an unlockable character in ''Mario Kart 8 Wii U. Her special move is Blossom Block Stats: Speed: 2 Acceleration: 4 Drift: 2.5 Handling: 3.75 Off-Road: 2.75 ''Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Baby Daisy appears as an unlockable character in ''Mario Kart Wii 2.0. ''Super Mario Revival'' series While grownup Daisy appears in all four seasons of Super Mario Revival, her infant form first appears in the third season, Super Mario Innocence, and then in the fourth season, Super Mario War Speed. ''Super Mario Spikers Baby Daisy appears as a playable captain in ''Super Mario Spikers, appearing as a Power-type character. Her outfit consists of a beige dress with teal markings, as well as a stereotypical pharaoh headdress and a matching staff. It is implied that she found this outfit after ending up in Dry Dry Ruins, thinking it looked pretty, but in turn gave her sand powers. Her emblem is Daisy's normal emblem inside a flower, much like other Mario games, and her theme is Mawwal. See also *Daisy *Baby Peach *Baby Rosalina *Baby Mona Gallery BabyDaisy.jpg|Baby Daisy's official artwork from Mario Super Sluggers. BabyDaisySelectMKW.png|Baby Daisy looking excited on the character select screen of Mario Kart Wii. Baby_Daisy_Artwork.png|Baby Daisy in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. Baby_Daisy_2.0.png|Baby Daisy in Mario Kart Wii 2.0. Baby daisy cheep chargner by belleysr-d53sbxo.png|Baby Daisy on her Cheep Charger Baby daisy by banjo2015-d8mtohn.png|Baby Daisy's trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Baby Daisy Spikers.png|Baby Daisy in Super Mario Spikers Baby Icy Daisy.png Baby Daisy Princess.png }} Category:Characters Daisy Category:Hostages Category:Children Category:Royalty Category:Mario Characters Category:Diaper Duty (series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Females Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Characters in Baby Kart Wii Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Heroines Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Mario Kart 9:MySims Racing Characters Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point